Black Heart  Olhos e Coração Negros
by Cami Lopes
Summary: E Ela costumava não se achar injusta...  Escrita em parceria com Afrodite Sunbeam.


**Morte e Negro**

.com/watch?v=cX08rm5jUwE

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiro, as cores.<strong>

** Depois os humanos.**

** Em geral, é assim que vejo as coisas.**

** Ou, pelo menos, é o que tento.**

***Eis um pequeno fato***

_**Você vai morrer**_

**Eu costumava dizer que sou tudo, menos injusta. Até que o conheci. Ela era negro, não na pele, que era alva. Suas roupas eram negras, mas não é disso que lhes falo. Eu falo do que eu vejo e eu enxergo alem das roupas e pele. Eu vejo os olhos negros, refletirem o coração negro.**

**Na ocasião eu não estava ali por ele e nem deveria ter deixado que sua aura da cor do céu noturno sem estrelas me distraísse. Mas no meu trabalho, não podendo tirar férias, a distração às vezes é bem vinda.**

**Mas lá estava ele, parado no alto da torre esperando, esperando pelo mesmo momento que eu esperava e pela primeira vez, não contive meus impulsos.**

"**Pude vê-lo olhando pela janela, a lua lançava sob ele sua luz prateada.**

_Em sua face refletia-se a amargura de tão árdua tarefa. Seu melhor amigo era também seu algoz._

**Seu peito subiu lentamente e após fez o mesmo caminho de volta. Um suspiro?**

_Sim, a dor comprimia seu peito e ao mesmo tempo o impelia a terminar a tarefa que lhe havia sido atribuída._

**Embora a noite não estivesse fria, e se estivesse eu não sentiria, meu corpo etéreo tremeu. O coração descompassado e dei um passo à frente sem saber o que se passava em minha mente.**

_Queria ir até ele, dizer-lhe que não estava só, que eu o compreendia._

**Venci a distância entre nós. Com receio, porém, corajosa, estendi minha mão e toquei seu ombro.**

_- Severus... - não sei como consegui pronunciar seu nome, minha voz estava rouca pela emoção que senti ao tocá-lo, ao partilhar a angústia de seu olhar._

**Ele não disse nada, também não me afastou de si e pude perceber que naquele momento tudo que ele precisava era de alguém."**

** E se esse alguém fosse alguém que não necessariamente é alguém? Então seria eu ali. Não que ele pudesse me ver, não que fosse consciente da minha presença ali, pois isso ele só seria quando eu viesse tomá-lo em meus braços. E pela primeira vez: injusto, cruel; mas reconfortante.**

** Sim, eu estava plenamente consciente de que a alma perturbada dele só alcançaria a paz em meus braços. Quando toquei seu ombro, olhei no fundo de seus olhos e pude perceber que haviam apenas duas mulheres que o reconfortariam.**

** Uma dela, infelizmente e – novamente pensando – injustamente, eu já havia levado.**

** Eu era a única mulher na vida de Severus Prince Snape daqui a diante. A mulher que ele muitas vezes evocaria. A que lhe causaria os maiores pesadelos à noite, não por ele, há muito tempo ele nem sente mais nada por si mesmo, menos ainda pena. **

** Ele sonharia com as almas que roubaria em nome das almas que salvaria se tudo desse certo. Era um corpo intacto, mas possuído por uma alma corrompida. Assombrado pelos piores demônios que caminham por ai realizando um trabalho semelhante ao meu: a Culpa e a Dor. **

** Se eu inalasse profundamente o ar ao meu redor enquanto olhava para ele, provavelmente poderia sentir o cheiro delas tão forte como o meu ficaria depois que eu pairasse sobre a vítima da varinha que ele tão ansiosa e inconscientemente apertava no bolso das vestes.**

** E eu o abracei.**

** Sussurrei em seus ouvidos uma idéia, que ficaria impressa em sua alma.**

** - Quando for a sua vez, eu me livrarei delas para você. Então seremos só nós dois.**

** E eu não menti para ele, um ano depois, lá estava eu. Havia recolhido várias cores naquela noite. Mas aguardava ansiosamente pelo negro dele. Queria tê-lo em meus braços, acariciar sua alma, livrá-lo das duas perseguidoras fétidas.**

** Quando o alcancei, lancei sobre ele meu abraço final. Senti-o descansar lentamente se entregando a mim. Depositei em seus lábios meu beijo doce. E um último brilho escuro resplandeceu com um sentimento: Gratidão.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cami Lopes <strong>& _Afrodite Sunbeam_!

Inspiradas no vídeo acima.

Faça uma autora feliz e deixe sua opinião.


End file.
